Deterrent
by ephemeral child
Summary: Merton tries to hide his injuries behind his Goth persona, but how will he hide now that Tommy is in his life? SLASH TommyxMerton rated M


5:07 am:

Tires squealed as the hearse came to a sudden powerful stop at the side of the road. Merton climbed out of the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He debated getting back in or continuing on his way, pacing back and forward in the middle of the vacant road for a moment. The sun was just beginning to rise over his small hometown and as he looked over it from the edge of the road he felt overpowered. He ran to the side of the road, hoping up onto a cement ledge that served as a deterrent for cars on the steep hill.

Looking down at all the nicely painted houses surrounded by their perfectly manicured lawns was just too much. His pain wasn't mirrored in any aspect of the picturesque town; there was no place for him there. The overwhelming sense of isolation made Merton want to jump. There was a good thirty foot drop to the ground and it would all be over quickly. It might hurt for a minute but then it would fade away and he would be gone. It would be like he never existed at all.

Who was he kidding? He didn't have the guts for something like that. He was too scared…too weak. He rolled up his long sleeves and looked down at his bare arms; the pink sunlight gave his dark bruises a black tint and covered the red scratches so they were barely visible.

'_Pleasantville…how ironic' _Merton thought looking down at the town. There were only two or three cars out that he could see. Most people were still in bed not worried about their alarms going off for at least another two hours. But not Merton Dingle, no sleep was an alien concept to him. He hadn't slept well since that night during sixth grade when his father had come home drunk and looking to take his frustrations out on someone.

Merton had taken that first beating and never complained afterward. What was Merton supposed to do? Let his father pick on Becky or his mother instead? No, that wasn't an option. No matter how much Becky annoyed him he couldn't bare to think of her enduring the kind of pain he was subjected to. As for his mother…well Merton was sure he'd yelled enough the first few times for her to know what was going on, and if he hadn't she'd certainly been witness to the bloody clothes and occasional black eyes. The woman, though possibly in denial, wasn't blind. Nevertheless Merton would still rather his father lash out at him than her. After all, it wasn't her fault her husband was a horrible drunk.

It didn't really matter anyway, he was already a freak. This was just one more aspect of his life that made him strange and kept people at a distance. Everyone around him assumed that he was Gothic because he thought it was cool or because he wanted attention. The truth was it was a way to hide. He could hide his cuts and bruises behind his black clothes and anyone who might notice the black eyes or busted lips were too busy trying to avoid the town outcast to be concerned.

Merton sighed as tears fell freely down his cheeks. This was the only place and time he would allow himself to cry. On the edge of town in the early morning hours, no one was around to see. He wouldn't even cry at home or when it was happening because he didn't want to give his father the satisfaction of seeing how hurt he was. He didn't want to let him see how frightened he was every time his father's heavy work boots made their way down his stairs late at night.

Instead when his father would open his door, the smell of beer seeping from his pores, Merton would put on a brave face. He would try to fight back but his father had worked construction all his life and Merton never did much damage. So after a while he just let himself fall limp and projected himself out of his body, trying to avoid watching himself as he was hit and kicked over and over again by a man who was supposed to love him.

The sun was almost fully up, only light shades of purple and intense oranges left on the horizon. Merton wiped his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his black hoodie and turned back to the road. The hearse was parked at an angle on the side of the street, still running and the back end sticking out so on coming traffic would have to avoid it. He hopped down off the ledge and made his way to the car. Heaven forbid someone come around the bend and hit the only thing that made escape from his home possible.

8:20 am:

Merton grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat of the hearse and opened the door. He winced as his body straightened out putting strain on his bruised ribs. The school parking lot was crowded since he was later than usual and he'd had to park far away from the door. He started to move towards the school slowly, each step sending shockwaves of pain up his legs and through his torso. Luckily his legs didn't take the brunt of his father's outburst, only minor cuts and abrasions, which meant he was only five minutes late to class. He winced as he reached out with his right hand for the door and slowly pulled it open.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Dingle" Mr. Smith scoffed as Merton entered the room.

"Sorry" He mumbled as he made his way into the room and back through the rows of desks.

"Well now that everyone is _here_, let's get started shall we?"

"Hey where have you been? I tried to call you this morning but Becky said you'd already left." Tommy asked as Merton sat down beside him.

"Don't worry about it." Merton snapped as he flipped open his text book.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? Are you okay?" Tommy looked his friend over. He seemed tired, his eyes were red and puffy and his hair wasn't done in the meticulous spikes that Merton usually spent a good hour perfecting.

"I'm fine Tommy." Merton assured his only friend.

Merton wondered sometimes if the only reason he never threw himself off the ledge on the hill was because if he did, he'd no longer be able to help Tommy.

Tommy was really his only friend, sure there was Lori but she was Tommy's girl friend and he sometimes got the feeling she only put up with him for that reason. Which was ironic seeing as Merton positively hated her for that reason. He knew it wasn't really her fault that Tommy had chosen her over him, especially since the curly haired brunet didn't even know about Merton's feelings for him, but he still couldn't help but despise her. She was tough, which sometimes verged on unfeeling and heartless, and she was pushy, which sometimes transcended into mean and dictatorial. But she was pretty and Tommy liked her so for Tommy, Merton made nice.

Tommy was different though, sure he'd initially reached out to Merton because he'd needed something, but he stuck around afterwards. He'd defended Merton when his football buddies picked on him and he seemed to genuinely like him. Tommy was brave too; he didn't seem to care about the rumors that floated around about why the captain of the football team would spend so much time with the strange Goth kid. Merton was sure if he wasn't gay and didn't have feelings for Tommy that way that the stares and the jokes would have made him bale on the friendship long ago. All the same Tommy didn't seem to give it a second's consideration and over the past few months they'd become inseparable.

Nevertheless as he sat down next to his friend he couldn't quite look him in the eye. This was the first time in a long while that Merton had taken a beating and the first time since he and Tommy had become friends. He didn't want Tommy to know what was hidden under his baggy sweatshirt. He didn't want the jock knowing what a coward he really was.

Physics was usually one of Merton's favorite subjects, but today it seemed to be dragging on forever. On any other day Merton would bury himself in the study of action and reaction, cause and effect. He could always look into a problem and come out with an answer that made sense. It was comforting; but not today. Today all Merton could focus on was the pain that ran down his chest every time he took a breath and the effort it took just to move his arm when writing down the lecture notes.

Merton's hand was shaking from strain of moving his bruised muscles. He could see the yellow pencil vibrating as he struggled to put it to the paper. His arm felt as if it were on fire. Something must have torn, maybe another ligament, maybe the same one as last time. He could feel the pinpricks at the back of his eyes as water began to build. He mentally berated himself 'No! You can't cry here, not here! It is bad enough you're the biggest freak in school you can't break down in the middle of class!'

Suddenly Merton felt the wary feeling of being watched and he looked up from his paper to see the entire class focused on him.

"I asked, Mr. Dingle, if you knew the answer to number three on last night's homework."

"Y-yes sir" Merton's voice broke as he looked over the paper he'd shoved in his book last night, "1300 revolutions per Minute."

"Good Mr. Dingle, now if you could please join the rest of the class in paying attention to the lesson."

"Yes Sir." Merton Whispered as Mr. Smith went back to the white board.

"Mert?" It took all of Merton's will power to look at Tommy and plaster a fake smile across his face. "Mert are you okay?"

"Yeah, big guy why wouldn't I be?"

12:43 PM:

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Merton mumbled as he made his way onto the soccer field. Mr. Elliott hadn't bought the story Merton had offered up as to why he couldn't participate in class that day so now he found himself down field in between the pipes.

'Wait is pipes soccer or hockey?' Merton wondered. 'Both goals are made of metal which would stand to reason that they could both be called pipes but are they? Does the difference in size mean they're called different things? And why do Hockey goalies who only have that little goal to defend get all that padding and I'm stuck down here in this big monstrosity with just a pair of shin guards?'

Merton's inner monologue was cut short when he heard someone yell his name and looked up to see some anonymous jock rushing towards him with the ball. He dribbled it back and forward and around TNT. Who may have been good for beating guys to a pulp on the football field but both left much to be desired in the area of running and maneuvering for the game that was currently taking place.

Merton could see it coming…the boy winked maliciously as he pulled back kicking the ball at him with all the force he could muster. The ball flew up from the ground and though Merton saw that its path led right to his body and not the goal he couldn't move. He was the goalie his job was to stop the ball, and today he was going to do his job.

The ball impacted Merton square in the chest with a loud sound that reminded him of the red rubber balls he used to play with during recess in elementary school. He landed on his back inside the goal and he could here the other boys snickering and laughing.

'Well the good news,' the thought as he laid there 'my rib is no longer bruised. Bad news is it's definitely broken.'

Coach Elliott blew the whistle and he could here the other guys making their way back to the school to shower and change before their next class.

"Dingle! Get up and get to the showers!" the coach called.

Merton couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. This was his life, and people wondered why he was the way he was…Merton shook his head and with all the strength he could gather he pushed himself into a sitting position and slowly to standing.

1:10 PM

'Where is he?' Tommy wondered as he stood outside the boy's locker room. Merton's gym class had been over for a good ten minutes and yet his friend still hadn't made his way out. At that moment the door pulled open, Tommy stood up straight expecting Merton but instead was met by two boys he didn't know. Tommy leaned back against the wall prepared to wait some more.

"Did you see that freak?" one of the boys laughed. "I mean I didn't even kick the ball and he was down for like five minutes."

"That fuckin' fairy should be in the girl's class." The other boy smirked.

'What the…was Merton hurt? Was that why he wasn't out yet?' Tommy felt the anger begin to build in his chest. He wanted to reach out and fling the cocky soccer player against one of the lockers that lined the hall. He could feel the wolf inside him begging to be let out. Someone had hurt Merton…_his_ Merton and that was crossing the line.

As much as Tommy wanted to give the guys making fun of his best friend a piece of his mind he figured it was best not to let the fact that he was the Pleasantville werewolf become common knowledge. He settled for nearly knocking the locker room door off its hinges as he rushed in to find Merton.

"Merton!" He called as he walked past the coach's office and past the first rows of lockers. He didn't hear anything, no shuffling of clothing or zipping of backpacks the room was silent.

Just as Tommy had decided he must have missed his friend, a black bag caught his eye. He turned down the row of lockers and made his way to the bag. It was definitely Merton's. He remembered when Merton had drawn the little symbols all over the front with his whiteout pen. The locker in front of it was open too. Tommy turned and looked inside, Merton's black pants and hoodie were hung up inside and on the door were pictures of him and Merton and Lori.

One picture in particular caught his eye, he didn't remember when it was taken but he had the same picture framed above his desk at home. It was of him and Merton at the Factory. To a lot of people it would have been a throw-away picture, one that you see and figure its okay but you'll frame some of the others that are in better focus or where the subjects are smiling. However, it had always been Tommy's favorite picture of the two of them. They were sitting in the corner, people were dancing and flirting and drinking all around them but Tommy and Merton were just held up in that corner talking. Their eyes were trained on each other and they were leaning towards each other to hear over the music. It was simple, but it showed the attachment that each of them felt.

At least Tommy hoped they both felt it. It was awkward enough having such strong feelings of belonging to another guy, it would be even more so if Merton wasn't as dependent on him.

Tommy's head shot up as the sound of water hitting the tile floor assaulted his sensitive ears.

"There you are." Tommy mumbled as he sat down his back pack next to Merton's.

The showers were at the back of the locker room and Tommy made his way there so he could ball his friend out for making him wait fifteen minutes. He marched down the last row of lockers and stopped dead in his tracks when the showers came into view.

It was Merton alright but not _his_ Merton. Not the happy yet snarky Goth who clung to his side whenever something creepy crawly came into view. This Merton was small and trembling and…broken. Tommy's eyes traced a path down Merton's naked body in a way that at any other time would have made him blush, but at this time only served to scare him. A deep purple bruise stretched from one of Merton's shoulder blades to the other, a red imprint of what looked like a boot was prominent at the base of his spine and everywhere Tommy looked there seemed to be small cuts and lighter bruises.

Before Tommy could ever register what he was doing he kicked off his shoes and made his way into the showers. Merton was shaking as he came closer and thanks to his hyper-active wolf senses Tommy could smell the salt from his tears. Reaching out with his hands he set them down on Merton's shoulders.

Merton's shoulder's immediately tensed and he spun around so quickly that it seemed instantaneous.

"T-Tommy…" Merton muttered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Merton" Tommy looked down at his friend's bare chest, the bruise that covered his left ribcage made all the others pale in comparison. It was deep violet and red with yellow discoloring the edges. "Merton, what happened?" Seeing Merton so small and hurt brought tears to Tommy's eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"T-Tommy, you shouldn't be here."

"Merton, these aren't from Soccer." Tommy motioned to his friend's mangled body.

"T-Tommy, you're getting soaked."

Tommy looked down at his clothes, he was indeed sopping wet. He shook his head and looked back at his friend.

"I don't care about that right now buddy."

Merton inhaled, his breath shaking, and wrapped his arms around himself hoping to shield some of the more serious injuries. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that Tommy usually waited for him after gym class. Merton tore his eyes away from Tommy's; he couldn't bear to face him.

"Listen. Could you like go wait for me out-out there" Merton pointed away from the showers.

"Oh…um sure"

Tommy let his eyes glance over Merton's body once more and shivered at the damage he saw there. Then he made himself turn away and exit the shower so Merton could finish bathing.

Merton sighed as Tommy left and then turned back to his shower leaning his head against the white tile. "Fuck" He muttered.

1:23 PM:

Tommy had grabbed the extra set of clothes he kept in his gym locker and quickly changed out of the outfit he'd worn into the shower. Now he was waiting…he sat next to Merton's backpack, his legs bouncing impatiently as he thought over what he'd seen.

'_All over_' was all he could think '_he's bruised and beaten all over. When I find out who did this…If it was Tn'T I'm going to kick their asses so hard they won't sit for a week!_'

'_How could I not have seen that they were this hard on him? How could I have missed it? I should have been there for him! I should have protected him…_' Tommy fought to keep his cool and the wolf inside him at bay '_No one has a right to lay a finger on my things._' Tommy's thoughts stopped flowing abruptly. '_My things? Merton isn't mine…is he?_' memories of all the times they'd stood just a little too close, touched a little too often and all the times he'd skipped out on doing stuff with his old friends to hang out with Merton came rushing to the forefront of his mind. '_That doesn't mean anything…we're best friends! That's what best friends do hang out. Right? Right. Besides I'm not_**that**_ way. I have Lori. Lori is my _**girlfriend**_ and Merton is my _**best friend**_, two completely separate things._'

Tommy tried to stop his mind from replaying the way he'd slowly drawn his gaze down Merton's naked body moments before. He tried to tell it to shut up when it obnoxiously reminded him of the picture of him and Merton at the club. Tommy looked up into Merton's open locker and gazed at the picture taped inside.

Dependence. Was that all that picture showed? Dependence seemed like such a small word for what he felt towards Merton. Merton was like a piece of him that he'd never known was missing. Merton would probably compare them to ying and yang or something else equally abstract yet appropriate, but Tommy had yet to find a word in his vocabulary that accurately described how he felt about his best friend.

"Tommy?" Merton's voice was small as he reached over Tommy and grabbed his clothes from his locker.

Tommy was silent as he watched Merton slowly raise his arms over his head and slide the baggy sweatshirt on.

"That's clever," Tommy motioned to his hoodie. "It hides everything."

"Please, not right now Tommy."

"What I was just commenting on your ingenious use of clothing to cover your life threateninginjuries!" Tommy stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on.

Merton scowled and grabbed his boxers sliding them up and over his hips. "I don't need this from you right now."

"Why won't you just tell me who did this to you?"

"Why?" Merton slipped on his Dockers and slammed his locker closed. "What are you gonna do? I tell you and then you go beat the shit out of someone for beating the shit out of me? That's a little habitual don't you think? I mean it's bound to get boring after a while…"

"What's wrong with you? Your ribcage is purple! You have the imprint of a boot on your back! What am I supposed to do just stand here and do nothing?"

"Fuck Tommy! Do I have a sign around my neck that says save me or something?"

Tommy winced at Merton's harsh tone. "Merton…"

"No Tommy! Just stop it." Merton took a deep breath "Listen this is not about you okay. I'm not mad at you. But you've got to leave it alone okay; I can take care of myself."

"Obviously you can't I mean look at you! You gotta fight back Merton, I can teach you…"

"Tommy shut up! Okay, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Merton grabbed his backpack flinging it over his shoulder and ran out of the locker room.

Tommy thought about chasing after him but that would just lead to another argument about why Merton wouldn't tell him who beat him up and Tommy didn't think his buddy would want the whole school privy to the fact that he'd taken a beating from one of the students. Merton had enough people poking fun at him, no use adding more fuel to the fire. Tommy leaned back against Merton's locker and sighed heavily, sneaking a glance at his watch. 1:36…"Shit Lori!"

Tommy grabbed hi bag and ran out to of the locker room to meet his girlfriend who he was quiet sure was not going to be happy.

3:39 PM:

"Tommy this is getting ridiculous. I mean I know Merton is your friend and all but I'm your _girlfriend._ Shouldn't you be more worried about meeting up with me then about why Merton's late coming out of gym class?"

Tommy knew Lori was right. Most guys would be more worried about their girlfriend than their best friend. But Tommy assumed that was only because most best friends hadn't been through everything he and Merton had. Most friends didn't fight monsters or have to help keep secret identities; normal friends just ate pizza and watched movies.

"I said I'm sorry okay?"

Lori stopped walking and turned to Tommy with an annoyed expression on her face. Tommy had missed lunch yet again because he was looking after Merton and she was not about to let it go this time.

"Listen Tommy, I think I've been a pretty good sport about your _special_ relationship with Merton but this is just getting a little old."

"What do you mean _special_ relationship?"

"Oh come on Tommy…" Lori looked around the street she and Tommy had been walking down and not seeing anyone in hearing distance continued "do you know how many times a day I have to defend my boyfriend's sexuality?"

"You mean you think me and Merton…"

"No I don't think." Lori rolled her eyes "If I did I wouldn't be going out with you would I? I'm just saying that a lot of other people assume and it's left to me to correct them."

"So, like you said it's not true, who cares what everyone else thinks?"

"I do!" Lori stopped seeing that she had drawn the attention of the people around them. "Tommy you have got to stop spending so much time with him." She whispered.

"I can't do that."

"Why?" Lori looked utterly confused.

"He's my best friend, Lori." Tommy rolled his eyes and started to walk again not wanting to attract anymore attention than they already had.

"Tommy…" Lori quickly caught up with him. "Tommy, you have to decide."

"Decide what?" Tommy moaned; he was tired of the conversation already.

"Me or him" Lori said simply.

"Excuse me?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You heard me Tommy, either you stop spending so much time with Merton, or I walk."

Tommy stopped walking and turned to her, "So you're saying because some stupid kids at school are giving you trouble about me and Merton you're going to brake up with me?"

"No, Tommy. I'm saying that I can't tell which one of us you love more, and I don't like playing second fiddle. So either you choose me or you choose him."

"So you do think I'm with Merton?" Tommy was so confused. Where was all this coming from? The thought that he might be at least a little bit attracted to his best friend had only occurred to him that day. How could everyone around him assume something he wasn't even conscious of himself wanting?

"No I don't think you're with him Tommy, but I think you might want to be."

Tommy bowed his head. He wanted to deny his feelings. He wanted to tell Lori that he would spend less time with Merton and that he loved her more; but he didn't. He didn't love anyone more than Merton not even his parents, and he loved them a lot. The way he felt about Merton was nothing like what he felt for Lori and the thought of not seeing Merton caused him physical pain. There was no way he could give Lori what she wanted…what she deserved.

"Lori I…"

"It's okay Tommy." Her smile was weak and unnatural. "I just hope he feels the same way about you."

Without another word Lori turned and walked away towards her house. Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What had he done? He'd broken up with Lori for…Merton. For Merton! His best friend Merton! Was this a parallel universe? For a moment Tommy strongly considered the option, after all this was Pleasantville and stranger things had happened. Then he saw Merton's hearse pass him and he suddenly didn't care if he was on some alternate plane. He just needed to find out who was hurting his friend.

4:02 PM:

Merton walked into the lair slamming his book bag down on the floor and proceeded to throw himself down onto his bed. He winced as he landed on his arm. It still hurt a lot but not as much as it had earlier. Merton hoped that meant his ligament hadn't been torn this time; he really didn't want to go to the hospital and have to answer a lot of questions. Especially with the imprint of his father's boot bruised into his back.

Merton tried to move and get more comfortable but his rib, which may or may not have been broken the night before refused to let him rest. So Merton sat back up and slowly stood before scurrying to the bathroom.

There were still bloody Kleenex scatted on the floor from where he'd cleaned himself up earlier. Merton tried not to look at them as he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a strong roll of athletic wrap and a spool of medical tape. He set them down on the porcelain sink and reached down pulling his hoodie over his head.

His body scarred even himself, his face wasn't too bad. No black eyes or split lips just a small scrape below his chin where the toe of his father's boot had made contact. He was pale though…so pale. Even for him it wasn't natural to be so ghostly white. His gaze floated down wards to his shoulders, light bruises and a couple of cuts adorned each. Then his eyes were drawn to his chest. The dark violet and maroon against the stark white skin was disturbing. He could see his green veins running over his ribs located somewhere beneath the swollen flesh…Merton could feel himself starting to gag. It was all too much, he could barely move and all the activity today made his head swim on top of it all. He could feel his eyes start to roll back in his head as he lost his balance and suddenly he was falling backward. It was only a moment before he passed out that he noticed he'd hit something soft instead of the cold tile floor.

"_Merton! Merton, please wake up buddy_…"

Merton could feel something warm surrounding him and a hand running through his hair, and a voice…It was familiar and yet Merton couldn't place it. He couldn't remember where he was either. Was he still at school? No he'd come home…he came home and his ribs hurt…he went to the bathroom and that's all he could remember.

Merton's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thanks god." Tommy sighed holding Merton even closer.

"T-Tommy?" Merton whispered.

"Yeah buddy, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you" Merton's brow furrowed as he saw tears sliding down Tommy's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, weakly reaching up and catching one of Tommy's tears with his finger tip.

"God…Merton…You fell and I thought…I thought…" Tommy's tears came faster as he replayed the image of his best friend falling and the moments he'd sat there with him in his lap, wondering if he would ever wake up. Suddenly Tommy found it hard to breath.

"Shh…Tommy it's okay. I'm okay."

Tommy kissed Merton's forehead and started to help Merton up off the floor, wiping his tears away in the process.

"Did you catch me?" Merton asked as Tommy steadied him.

"Yeah I got here just in time I guess."

"I'm sorry Tommy."

Tommy led Merton over to his bed and sat him down.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I yelled at you, you were just trying to help." He clutched his ribs as he straightened up to look at Tommy who sat down next to him.

"Merton, I just…I can't stand to see you like this. Whoever did this…they went way too far man. They could have killed you…" Tommy whispered the last part.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"What? What do you mean there's nothing you can do about it? There's always something you can do about it!" Tommy stood gesturing wildly with his arms.

"No. There isn't." Merton deadpanned.

"I don't understand you, you know that?" Tommy knelt down in front of his best friend. "You defeat vampires and monsters, you're best friend is a werewolf for Christ sakes! Yet you sit here and tell me that you can't stop some bully?"

Merton looked down at Tommy. His eyes were still rimmed red from crying over him and his jaw was set in the way that Merton knew meant he was trying to keep from wolfing out. This was his best friend, the only good thing in his miserable little life and he was hurting. Merton couldn't help but want to bend down and wipe the remaining wetness from his pale cheeks. Seeing Tommy so distraught just didn't seem right, he was supposed to be the strong one. Nevertheless he was hurting and all Merton wanted to do was comfort him and make everything seem alright. Unfortunately this time the thing that was wrong with Tommy was him and Merton was never very good at taking care of himself.

"Tommy…I want…I just… It's not that easy big guy."

Suddenly the door at the top of Merton's stairs flung open.

"Merton! You home!" Merton's flinched hearing the gruff man's voice.

Tommy's brow furrowed seeing Merton's reaction to his father's call. A loud thunk followed by a few subsequent sounds of shoes hitting the wooden stairs echoed into the room and then Mr. Dingle appeared. He stopped dead seeing his son sitting shirtless on his bed with his friend standing beside him.

"Why didn't you answer me Merton? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes" Merton's voice was so small that even Tommy with his sensitive hearing almost missed it.

"What did you say?" His father commanded from the stair case.

"Y-yes sir," Merton answered so that the older man could hear.

"That's better…now put a shirt on and tell your friend to get. Your mother's putting supper on the table in ten."

Merton didn't have a chance to answer before the sound of Mr. Dingle's work boots were echoing through the room again as he exited up the stairs. Merton sat silently as Tommy still tried to mull things over in his head.

"Put a shirt on?" He thought out loud "But isn't he wor…"

Merton saw the change in Tommy's expression the moment he realized what was happening. Tommy's mouth wet slack and his eyes got a glassy far off look to them. Then a moment later his pupils were glowing yellow and he was snarling. Merton managed to head him off at the foot of the stairs.

"No Tommy!"

"Stand back Merton than man's about to get what's coming to him!"

"No Tommy you can't!"

"Get back Merton!" Tommy reached out his fur covered hand and shoved him.

Merton yelped in surprise as he landed on the floor face down. The sound caused Tommy to turn around. Merton looked back up at him with something akin to fear in his eyes. Tommy's anger faded and so did the wolf as Merton huddled himself at the foot of his bed.

"I'm sorry!" Tommy rushed to his friend kneeling down in front of him. "Buddy I'm so sorry." Tommy leaned in and kissed Merton softly on the lips "I can't believe I pushed you I'm so sorry. I was just so angry and then you were there telling me to stop and I didn't…"

Tommy stopped noticing Merton's dumb-struck expression.

"What? What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy..."

"Yeah?"

"You k-kissed me."

Tommy's eyes widened "I did, didn't I?"

Merton couldn't tell if Tommy was actually asking him to confirm the action or whether he was simply thinking out loud, so he chose to stay silent.

At first Merton wasn't sure if it had happened at all, it was so quick and then Tommy had kept rambling on about pushing him. There was no real break like in the movies when the hero kisses the heroine and they gaze into each other's eyes. It just happened and then it was over. The only reason Merton was even sure it'd happened was because his lips were tingling. Tingling was a new sensation all together, not one that he was used to. Split, yes; chapped, from time to time; burning from that salsa Tommy loved, occasionally; but tingling? That had never happened before.

"Was that wrong?" Tommy was definitely asking him this time.

Merton's head screamed 'Y_es! Yes it's wrong! You're my best friend and best friends don't kiss!'_ Of course Merton's heart just sped up until it felt like it was continuously humming. 'S_tupid heart.' _

It wasn't as if he'd never thought of Tommy kissing him. In all fairness he'd dreamed about it far more often than he'd care to admit, but he'd always pushed it aside as something that was wrong. It was something that he shouldn't be thinking, because Tommy was his friend and trusted him. He wouldn't want Merton thinking about him like that. Tommy was straight. Tommy had a girlfriend.

Suddenly Tommy's lips were on his again and his brain stopped working. All that he could focus on was the soft yet strong feeling of his friend's lips against his own. Merton flinched and then relaxed into the feeling letting his arms wrap around Tommy's neck drawing him closer. Soon Tommy's tongue was drawing a line across Merton's lower lip and then pushing its way into his mouth. Merton sighed as Tommy's tongue touched his own. It was as if the entire world stopped moving for a split second and all the voices in Merton's head telling him that it was wrong were silenced.

Slowly Tommy pulled away and as Merton slowly opened his blue eyes he was met with Tommy's chocolate brown eyes searching his own for some sign. The corners of Merton's mouth slowly curved upwards and Tommy let out a relieved sigh seeing the amused look on his friend's face.

"Been wondering when you were going to do that." Merton whispered.

"Really?" Tommy asked surprised.

Merton just nodded and let his eyes fix on Tommy's pink lips. This time it was Merton who leaned forward and brought their lips together. Soft and tender soon gave way to passionate and explosive. Tommy straddled Merton's legs trying to get as close at was humanly possible, while Merton ran his hands through the hair at the nape of his best friend's neck. Both were surprised at how natural the sensation of kissing the other felt. It wasn't awkward; there were no bumping noses or clashing of teeth. When one moved the other complimented the action without hesitation.

Merton's tongue traced the outline of Tommy's cheek as Tommy began to feel the overwhelming effect of being so close to his friend. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and his jeans tightening. He moved further up Merton's legs so that he was practically sitting on his lap. He broke the kiss with a moan as his hard length came in contact with Merton's. The sensation sent fire through his body as Merton continued to kiss and suck on the crook of his neck.

"God Merton…"

Tommy brought Merton's head up and crushed his bruised lips against Merton's once again. Underneath him Merton was unconsciously thrusting upwards making Tommy's eyes roll back into his head each time their erections came in contact. Tommy slowly began grinding down into Merton's lap, increasing the intense waves of pleasure running through both bodies.

Merton's head tipped back as he began to mutter "Tommy…oh…I can't believe…"

Merton could feel himself coming close to the edge, his body was tightening and he dug his fingers into Tommy's back as Tommy licked a path from his jaw to his ear biting down softly on the lobe.

"Merton" he whispered.

That was all it took, Merton's vision clouded and he felt the overwhelming pressure in his groin surge and then slowly dissipate. He looked up at Tommy who was still positioned over his lap lightly rubbing himself into Merton's lap. Merton smiled and caught Tommy's mouth with his own. Tommy moaned as Merton drove his tongue into his welcoming mouth. Their tongues tangled quickly Tommy clutching Merton's head in his hands as if he was worried Merton would move away. Merton hummed with pleasure and bit down on Tommy's bottom lip.

"Oh god…" Tommy mewled as he came, moving his hands to Merton's shoulders holding on tight as stars danced in front of his eyes.

It was over as quickly as it had begun, but as Tommy opened his eyes and looked down at his friend he knew everything had changed.

"That was…fun?" Merton looked up at Tommy needing some assurance.

"Fun" Tommy smirked "definitely fun." He brought his face in front of Merton's and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Merton smirked and leaned back against his bed. His body immediately tensed as his bruised back made contact with the wooden bed frame.

"Agghh!' Merton winced.

"God Merton…" Tommy quickly moved himself so he was no longer sitting on Merton's sore body. "Merton, you can't stay here, I mean you can't just wait around for him to do this to you again."

The satisfied smile that had graced Merton's features moments ago disappeared and was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Let's not go into this again Tommy." Merton stood and grabbed a nearby shirt.

"Merton don't you understand?" Tommy grabbed the hand Merton had the shirt in.

"What am I supposed to understand Tommy?" Merton sighed.

"When I came in and I saw you falling…" Tommy took a deep breath. "I thought you were dying. I thought that the last thing we were going to say to each other was whatever we said in that stupid argument in the locker room. I thought you were gone and I was going to be left alone…"

"You have Lori" Merton sneered.

"Merton," Tommy's brow furrowed "Do you honestly think that I-I would have done what we just did, if I was still with Lori?"

"You broke up?"

Merton hadn't thought that he could possibly mean as much to Tommy as Tommy meant to him. Tommy was strong and a hero, Merton was just the cowardly hanger-on; but if he had broken up with Lori…did that mean he really _felt_ something for Merton? Something that would have made continuing a relationship with the blonde bombshell impossible?

"She pretty much told me point blank that I had to choose between you and her."

"And you picked me?" Merton was shocked.

"Of course." Tommy stepped closer to Merton so that their chests were only inches apart. "I love you Merton, don't you know that?"

Merton's voice caught in his throat. No one had ever told him that before, besides his mother anyway, and just hearing the words was overwhelming. The fact that it was Tommy saying them, someone who he loved as well; it was surreal.

"Why?" Merton felt like he was pushing it, but he had to know.

"Why?" Tommy looked into Merton's blue eyes and smiled "You're Merton." He said "You're the Goth kid who doesn't care what anyone else thinks, that helped me when I didn't have anyone else to turn to. You chase down monsters with me, even thought you get scared sometimes. I don't mean to flatter myself, but I think it's because you want to protect me. You put up with the whole wolf thing and…I don't know why I love you really, just because you're you and when we became friends my life kind of started to make sense and when I kissed you…well I'd never felt anything like that before."

"I love you too." Merton smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Merton nodded.

Tommy's hand cupped Merton's cheek and smiled, "good."

"I can't leave though Tommy."

"Why?"

"What if he goes after my mom or Becky? I couldn't live with that."

"So your solution is to be his personal punching bag?"

Tommy was so confused by Merton's reaction to his situation. How could he just stay there and take it? It must have been going on for a long time, since well before he knew him. But one thing was for sure, no matter what Merton's worries, Tommy was not letting it happen again. As far as he was concerned Merton was the most important thing in his life now, his mate, and is anyone threatened that…well things just weren't going to go well for the person who dared.

"Tommy, he's my dad."

"Not when he does this he isn't." Tommy motioned to Merton's chest. "I'm not suggesting that you run away and leave your mom and Becky. I'm just suggesting that we go to the hospital, get these injuries taken care of and answer a few questions."

"You mean like, social services?" Merton looked taken aback.

"Yeah, like social services."

Merton bit his lip, looking down at the floor.

"You're brave Merton, you can do it." Tommy pulled Merton into and embrace.

"What will they do to him?" Merton asked.

"Well there will probably be an investigation and after all that mess is done with a lot, and I mean a lot, of counseling."

"I'm scared Tommy." Merton wrapped his arms around the taller boy, resting his head on Tommy's broad shoulders.

"I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

Merton sighed and wiped a few tears that had escaped him away as he backed out of Tommy's warm embrace.

"Just give me a minute okay?"

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to change my pants, if that's okay with you big guy." Merton rolled his eyes and made his way to his closet.

The End.


End file.
